


Do What's Best

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [108]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: An argument strains Y/n and Dean’s relationship, but will Dean say what he needs to in order to fix it?





	Do What's Best

Dean watched as you stared at the TV, barely giving him a glance.

Things had been strained between the two of you.

Ever since Sam had moved out, finally getting a place with his fiancée, Dean had been more on edge.

It wasn’t anything to do with you. 

But Sam was his kid brother.

Ever since their mom died in a break-in gone wrong, Dean had promised to protect his little brother.

Once John died, Sam stayed close to Dean, knowing he was the only one his brother had left in his life.

But once y/n and Dean had finally gotten serious, Sam decided he’d spend more time with his friends than his brother.

And Dean didn’t mind that either.

Being with you was a breath of fresh air.

Dean had never had time for relationships. 

Not really.

There were a few people, but nothing that ever stuck.

Not until you came along.

So when Sam began spending less time at home and more time with his girlfriend, Dean didn’t mind, because he had you.

And the two years you spent together was amazing.

Dean was never the type who fell in love.

He’d had maybe three girlfriends in his entire life and a couple of one night stands. 

But you took his heart and filled it with love and happiness.

Love that he never knew he needed.

But that all came crashing down when Sammy left.

It was too big of a change. 

Dean didn’t like Sam being gone.

Maybe if it was a few doors down, he’d have accepted it.

But Sam moved to an entirely different state to be with this Amelia girl.

Dean began hating her for taking his brother away from him.

But what was worse, was that you knew all about them moving away.

Hell, you helped them find a place to stay.

You were the one who set up appointments with real estate agents, managed to find them cheap affordable places.

And the entire time, you kept it a secret.

Which was what led to the big blowout.

_“How could you hide this from me, y/n? What the hell would you do that for?”_

_You groaned, rubbing your temples in frustration._

_“He asked me to hide it, Dean. He knew you’d try and talk him out of it. They’ve been together for almost a year. They’re engaged, Dean! He’s barely been living here for the past few months anyway. You can’t expect Sam to keep living here. They need to be together”._

_“Then she can move in here! I need to keep Sammy with me!”_

_You couldn’t help the scoff that left your mouth._

_“She can move in here? In case you haven’t noticed, Dean, we bought this place together. I was nice enough to let your grown ass brother move in with us. But like hell I’d be letting his future wife move in. Not to mention the kids they’d most likely be having”._

_Dean’s nostrils flared as his anger grew._

_“So, what? You want to keep me and Sammy away from each other? Is that it? You want to keep me away from my family? You want me all to yourself or something?”_

_You rolled your eyes at his absurdity, not even bothering to listen to his stupid shit._

_“Don’t you fucking turn away from me!”_

_Dean grabbed your arm, pulling hard and twisting you around._

_Your legs got caught within themselves, tripping and falling, banging your head on the corner of the coffee table._

_“Fuck”, you winced, shutting your eyes as a throbbing pain shot through your head._

_You don’t know how long you sat on the ground, before you felt Dean’s arms around you, pulling you into his chest as he began kissing your head softly, apologizing over and over as he inspected the injury._

_There was no bleeding, but Dean wasn’t taking any chances, carrying you into the car and driving to the hospital._

_You were fine. Nothing too dangerous. And after having to explain that Dean wasn’t abusing you, they discharged you a couple of hours later._

_But the fact that Dean had gotten angry enough to cause you an injury, all because of something you did at his brother’s request, was all you needed to know._

Dean watched as you kept your eyes glued to the TV, avoiding even glancing over at him.

He remembered the days he’d snatch the remote off you, switching the TV off.

_The news was always the same, and Dean would take you into his arms._

_“The whole wide world has gone crazy. So, baby, why don’t we just dance?”_

_He’d then push away the couch, turning the lights down and leaving only a small lamp on._

_Dean would take you into his arms, hearts beating fast as you began dancing like crazy._

_You didn’t care if anyone passed by on the street and saw you flailing around like maniacs. _

_It was only the two of you in the world at those times, and you’d dance until you were exhausted._

_Then, Dean would carry you down the hall and straight up the stairs, continuing to move your bodies together in bed._

He smiled at the memories, hooping you’d get back to that soon.

He’d give you the time you needed, then he’d apologize as much as he could. And he only hoped you’d accept, because he could barely sleep without you in his arms.

He needed you to come back to him.

Three months and the wedding was finally here.

Dean had to beg for you to put your best dress clothes on and those shoes you loved to lose.

You begrudgingly did what he said.

Even if you didn’t want to be there with him, it was Sammy’s big day, and you knew you couldn’t miss it.

The car ride was silent, the air filled with tension.

You never once looked at Dean, still not having gotten the apology you wanted.

It seemed Dean didn’t even know what he’d did wrong.

You weren’t mad about him hurting you.

Sure, at first that was what you ignored him for.

But after a week, you realized he had no intentions of hurting you and it was a simple accident.

It was what he said that really angered you.

The fact that he blamed you for what Sam had made you promise.

The fact that he never once spoke to Sam about it. 

That he chose you to take his anger out on.

It was the fact that he claimed Sam was his only family, even after two years of being together.

And he still hadn’t apologized for any of that. 

You were just holding out for him to finally realize what he’d said, if that would ever happen.

The wedding was beautiful.

You helped plan most of it, so of course it was perfect.

You could see how in love Sam was with the girl, even if you weren’t her biggest fan.

You had no problem with her specifically, but they just didn’t match. 

But if this was what Sam wanted, who were you to get in his way?

He insisted she was the one, so you’d stop trying to interfere.

The reception was great, the venue large and spacious, decorated to perfection.

Dean made his toast, wishing his brother the happiest of lifetimes.

You smiled softly at the way his eyes lit up at seeing his brother’s happiness. 

He always was Sam’s biggest supporter.

There was the man you fell in love with. 

The one who had a heart big enough for the entire world.

The reception began moving along, Amelia’s parents making toasts, before people began eating and dancing.

You watched as Sam and Amelia danced, smiling in each other’s arms, other couples joining them.

“Care to dance?”

You looked up, noticing Dean holding his hand out to you.

** _“You’re joking, right?”_ **

Dean smiled awkwardly, hoping you wouldn’t reject him.

You debated it for a few seconds, before deciding to accept.

Slipping your hand into his, Dean helped you up, pulling you slowly to the dancefloor, before clutching your body close, hands on your hips as yours came up to his shoulders.

You danced slowly to the music, swaying from side to side as you felt Dean’s scent hit you.

He was intoxicating.

God, it’d been so long since you’d been this close to him. 

Since he held you this way.

You sniffed in his scent, letting the familiarity and warmth surround you.

Your hands slipped higher, locking around his neck as you lay your head on his shoulder.

Dean’s lips came down to your temple, kissing you softly as his arms tightened around you.

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt you against his body.

Your hair felt soft against his chin, your breath warm as it hit his neck.

“I’m sorry, y/n. I really am. I’m sorry for hurting you like that. I just-it’s hard to accept my life without Sam right there with me. I’ve practically raised him, what with dad turning into a straight up drunk. It’s just hard. He’s about to have his own family and I’m about to lose the only one I have”.

You bit your lip when he said that, stopping yourself from losing it in front of all these people.

Once again, he was acting as though you didn’t exist.

Once again, Sam was the only family he had.

You were just the one who was dating him. 

The one who’d been there for the past two years.

Yet, he still didn’t consider you family.

In that moment, you finally understood.

Dean Winchester couldn’t live without his brother with him.

Sam was married. 

He’d never willingly move back in with Dean.

But there was one thing that would get them back together.

If Dean was alone.

Dean needed Sam in his life.

He sure as hell didn’t need you.

You smiled softly, feeling the tears falling as they soaked into Dean’s shirt, Dean assuming they were out of slight happiness.

But he didn’t know what was running through your mind, or what you were planning.

You were going to leave.

It was for the best.

You’d leave Dean and let Sam take care of him.

It was what he needed.

Dean needed Sam, more than he needed you.

He couldn’t live his life without his brother. 

Sam was family.

You weren’t.

So you’d do what was best, and you’d let him have his brother back.

Even if it meant you’d have to go. 

Even if it meant you’d be giving up the love of your life and the only man you considered family.

You’d give it up, because Dean Winchester had once again told you, that you weren’t family to him.

And as much as you loved him, you knew you deserved better than that.


End file.
